


Another Façade

by TheDevilsDuchess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver shouldn't feel happy that Diggle and Carly didn't work out.  But he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Façade

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Digoli fanfic out there.

Oliver felt guilty. He shouldn’t have felt so happy about Diggle’s failed relationship with Carly. He wanted Dig to be happy he truly did but there was another selfish part that wanted him all to himself. Wanted to be the one Diggle held, gave that adoring smile where his eyes crinkled around the edges saying exactly how much he loved them.

He played his role. He always did. Oliver Queen billionaire, playboy, cheater, and now CEO. That wasn’t who he was not anymore. He wasn’t the Arrow either. That was just a part of him. He had liked that with Diggle he could just be himself. No lies, no façade, just him, Oliver. At least until he realized somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with him and now he had a new act.

He was now Oliver the friend, the guy who supported Diggle’s relationship, and who was supposed to still be in love with Laurel. He didn’t consider the consequences off all his different faces until he hurt Tommy. He went to Laurel because he was supposed to and he ended up hurting his oldest friend. Then Tommy died before he could make amends. Just another thing to feel guilty about.

He had been grateful that Laurel didn’t want to be with him anymore. He didn’t know how he would explain he didn’t want to be with her. He hasn’t since the island, not really. This all leads back to his feelings for Diggle. Feelings he has to hide because Diggle is straight and Diggle is his friend, his partner, and the only person Oliver truly trusts in his life. Those few days Diggle had walked out had been worse than the island and he never thought that possible. He couldn’t let that happened. So he pushed the feeling into that deep dark hole that contained everything he could never let himself feel.

“You know the one time I’m ever going to bring you coffee and you’re letting it get cold.” Oliver’s head snapped up to find Felicity staring down at him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Oliver took a sip of the now cold coffee. “Talk about what?”

“I’m not an idiot you know. I could see it on your face when I told you about Carly.” Oliver swallowed hard. He was starting to hate how perceptive she was. She sat down in the chair across from him. “How long?”

“How long what?” Oliver wasn’t going to say it allowed. If he did that made it so much more real.

She gave him her “really Oliver” look. “How long have you been in love with Diggle?”

Oliver shook his head. “I think you have you wires crossed. The name you’re looking for is Laurel.”

Felicity snorted. “Please you haven’t been in love with her for ages. I didn’t understand why you went back to her when you didn’t love her but I get it now. You wanted Diggle to think you’re hung up on her.”

“Felicity…”

She didn’t let him finish. “It’s okay you know. To love him.”

His grip tightened on mug. “No, no it’s not.”

“Maybe if you talked to him-”

“No!” Oliver jumped to his feet. “I will never do that. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“But Oliver he might-”

“He won’t,” Oliver hissed out. “And I’d rather have him like this than not at all.”

She frowned but nodded. “Okay. Okay.” Felicity stood up making to leave. “I think if you talk to him Dig will surprise you. You deserve to be happy too.” And she left him.

Oliver ran his hand over his face collapsing back into the chair. He wanted to believe her but he couldn’t. There was too much at stake. If Diggle didn’t return his feelings he could lose him forever. He would keep up the way he had be what Diggle wanted from him. He could do that after all what was another façade at this point?


End file.
